


Saving Severus

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a dream that Severus had in prison about being married to Hermione Granger and having children end up being a reality, or will he end up alone and living the rest of his life as he has lived the first part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Severus

**Title**: Saving Severus (Part II of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series.  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: SS/HG, but also mentions HP/RW, and has two OC's  
**Rating**: PG  
**Date Written**: July 02, 2007  
**Summary**: Will a dream that Severus had in prison about being married to Hermione Granger and having children end up being a reality, or will he end up alone and living the rest of his life as he has lived the first part?  
**Warnings**: None  
**Words**: 1,282  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: I had a few different ideas for the sequel, but the ones I had begun earlier were too involved and would have evolved into lengthy fics, something I did not want to happen. So, I had almost given up on a sequel, but this evening, this idea just popped into my mind, and I was so excited because I was fairly certain it was just what I had been looking for. I hope you agree that it is an acceptable sequel. Had I not had the deadline of DH's coming out, perhaps something more involved could have been attempted, but that is not the case.  
**A/N II**: Thanks so much to [](http://lamenting-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[**lamenting_quill**](http://lamenting-quill.livejournal.com/) and [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me! This fic takes place a few months after the first part ends.

~*~

Not caring what the students standing outside his room for the lesson scheduled to begin in five minutes thought, Severus departed his office with the unconscious figure of Hermione Granger in his arms, and ran as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. Out of breath as he entered the back room, he made his way to an unoccupied bed and gently laid the witch on it, called Poppy, then sat in the chair that just happened to be by the bed. Never before had he been filled with such an overwhelming fear. If she died…

After what seemed like hours, the matron turned from her patient. "She is going to be fine, Severus; the burns were not too bad. She will need to rest for a week, and then she will be able to resume her normal schedule."

Severus looked up at Poppy and nodded, then tried speaking, his voice breaking. "I didn't know she was there. I would have never been trying the potion out had I known." He was shaking from head to foot. He had been through more than he cared to think about in his life, but none of it had filled him with the dread and fear he was now feeling. If she died…

"Calm down or you will find yourself in here, as well, Severus. As I said, she is going to be fine."

Severus shook his head and looked down at the sleeping witch. No, she was not going to be fine, and it was his fault. He looked back at Poppy. "You know very well what I am speaking about. You know what the potion did to her. I have ruined her life."

~*~

Walking into the staff room, Severus ceased his movement when he saw her. When she looked up at him, her face morphed into a frown, and Severus had never seen an unhappier look on her face. He had done this to her. He turned around and fled to his rooms. Why had he been so careless? He should have made certain his door had been secured before he began experimenting. Carelessness was not acceptable, and never had been, and hundreds of his students had received stiff punishments for their lack of concentration. Now it was he who had not been observant enough.

  
~*~

"Severus. You are now free to do as you please. If you wish to leave Hogwarts, you may do so."

He nodded and thought he should be happy…he wasn't. It was only three months into his year-long sentence to Hogwarts, and he was being let off early. It was because of her. She couldn't stand the sight of him. He did the only thing he could do. He left.

~*~ five years later ~*~

He watched from the shadows as the mourners departed, and watched her as she hugged the two small boys to her. He watched as they cried and as she wiped their tears. Then he watched as she led them away. Once they had departed, Severus approached the freshly dug graves and knelt before the joint headstone. In life, the three had never seen eye to eye. But the two young men hadn't deserved their fate. Severus stood and bowed his head, wishing more than anything that Harry and Ron were still alive. Their little boys needed them. And if he was honest with himself, he would agree that a lot of people needed them.

~*~

He was sitting against the beech tree by the lake when he sensed her presence. He turned, and his face fell when he saw Hermione with the two little boys. It reminded him of what had happened.

"Severus, I wanted to introduce you to Harry and Ronnie. Their daddy and father told them it was because of you that they were able to live without fear of Voldemort, and they wanted to meet you."

Severus's breath stuck in his throat. Harry and Ron had hated him….hadn't they? He was unable to speak.

"Hi, Mr Snape," the younger one said, his words barely legible, but perfectly understood.

Severus knelt before Harry and smiled as he held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Harry."

"My daddy said you saved his life. Did you?"

Looking up at Hermione, Severus smiled before looking back down at the little boy. "I did, but he also saved my life."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Your daddy was a very brave man. So was your father."

"They died," said the older boy, his voice soft and unsure.

Severus turned towards Ronnie. "I know, Ronnie, and I am so very sorry about that." He watched as the freckle-faced boy frowned. "The two of you are very lucky to have had such a wonderful daddy and father, and now to have such a wonderful aunt. I have it on good authority that she loves the two of you very much." Severus glanced towards Hermione, and watched as she wiped a tear away.

"She is our mummy, now," Harry said.

Severus watched as another tear fell down Hermione's pale cheek. "And I am sure she is a wonderful mummy." He nodded and smiled.

"She is the best mummy, ever," Ronnie added as he smiled and hugged her.

Hermione kissed her adopted sons and then looked at Severus. "Would you care to have tea with us?"

~*~

That was the beginning of the rest of Severus Snape's life. His life was never going to be easy, but Hermione helped him to realise that it could be enjoyable. She helped him discover that he was not bad and in fact that there was good in him. She gave him a purpose…she gave him her…she gave him the two little boys that completed their family.

A year later, the two married and moved to Australia, where they bought a small cottage and settled into country life, far away from the memories.

Severus loved being a parent…loved it more than he had ever loved anything. He loved the walks that he and his sons took and he loved the talks he had with them about their daddy and father. He loved the hugs he got before bed each night, and he loved the _goodnight, Dada, we love you's_. He couldn't love them more if they had been his own flesh and blood. He was proud that they now had his last name, as well. He couldn't have hoped for a better legacy.

There was only one thing that meant as much to Severus as his title of Dada, and that was being a husband, something he had only dreamed of. He loved Hermione more than he thought possible, and with her, there was nothing he wished for. She had given him everything he ever had dreamed of.

Years earlier, Severus had taken away something from Hermione that he had never forgiven himself for, but when she married him, she forgave him and told him that had that event not happened, they might not have Harry and Ronnie now. Everything happened for a reason, she had said: 'Harry was in charge of your case for a reason. You were sent to Hogwarts for a reason. I couldn't have children for a reason. Harry and Ron died for a reason. They left Harry and Ronnie to me for a reason. I came back to see you for a reason. We are married for a reason.'

~*~

Severus sat in the study reading, Harry and Ronnie asleep in his lap. Looking over at Hermione, who had just entered the room with tea for them, he smiled. It just didn't get any better than this.

Sometimes dreams really did come true.

~*~

The End


End file.
